Permanecer unidos
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Y quizás su camino por Hogwarts había sido más largo y duro de como lo recordaba, pero lo curioso del presente es que siempre tiene una forma tan efectiva y simple de absorber todo lo demás que el olvidarse de los detalles del pasado es relativamente simple.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, al igual que los nuevos personajes creados por JK.

**Título:** Permanecer Unidos

**N/A:**Qué como me la pase con esto? pues fue entretenido pero una pesadilla a la vez

Palabras: alrededor de 6,190... estoy que muero

"Este fic participa en la primera prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20".

Y si, es un **WI **aunque a mi parecer en el mundo mágico se están tardando en crear a los embajadores mágicos!  
Mira que de verdad les faltan más personas en el mundo muggle para que les e información y, a su vez, los ayude a disimular su impacto en el mundo muggle

En este WI Petunia y Lily son prácticamente de la edad. Es decir, Pese a que Petunia es mayor en algún lugar leí que eran prácticamente de esos bebés cuya mamá tiene a uno en enero y queda embarazada casi al instante de acabar su reposo y pum bebé en noviembre/diciembre... Sooo a mí me gustó la idea de trabajarlo así para que ambas hermanas tuviesen oportunidad de iniciar juntas

* * *

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querida señorita: Petunia Evans_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como parte del nuevo programa educativo. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora_

Lily no podía creerlo, estaba completamente extasiada mientras veía la sonrisa de su hermana crecer con cada palabra que leía. Sabía que la respuesta a su petición había sido positiva, Tuney era pésima mentirosa.

Por un instante, finalmente después de tres horribles semanas, había podido pensar en algo más que no fuese la muerte de su querido bigotes. Su pobre gato había sido encontrado en una de las calles de su vecindario con marcas ligeras de espuma en el hocico. Spinner's End era un lugar horrible para tener mascotas.

Afortunadamente para Petunia parecía ser igual, había estado deprimida durante las últimas semanas. Ambas voltearon a ver a sus padres como si fuesen una sola, esa sincronización nunca fallaba. Eran hermanas después de todo.

Sabía que la expresión aprensiva de sus padres se debía a que las perderían al mismo tiempo y mucho antes de lo previsto. ¿Pero sería eso tan malo? Al menos sabrían que ambas eran felices.

Sí Lily era honesta, diría que ahora que Petunia definitivamente iba con ella a Hogwarts ya no se sentía tan aprensiva por dejar su hogar. Si, extrañaría mucho a sus padres, pero ambas tenían que empezar a ser ellas mismas.

_¿Eso significa que ya no nos separaremos jamás? _Pensó con la clásica inocencia infantil.

La próxima vez que viesen a Severus ella estaría encantada de contarle las increíbles noticias y de echarle en cara el que no lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre la escuela de magia. ¡Le serviría bien después de haberse burlado de su hermana!

—¡Vamos a escoger los libros que vas a llevar, Tuney! —gritó emocionada mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Aún falta un mes, Lily—acertó a decir su madre con una risa acuosa. Sus hijas cada día estaban más cerca de ser las independientes mujeres que tanto había soñado criar. Era un trago amargo para cualquier madre.

—¡Pero, Mamá! Tuney tiene demasiados libros de princesas lloronas, nos va a tomar todo el mes escogerlos—Lily sabía que su actitud infantil era justo lo que su madre necesitaba en este instante. Nada mejor que un puchero inocente para distraerla y sacarle una sonrisa.

—Bien, vayamos por los libros

—¡Esperen, nadie va a tocar mis libros! —Lily simplemente corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana con está pisándole los talones. Definitivamente no quería perder nada de esto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Severus ni bien hubo terminado de leer el pergamino con la boca abierta de asombro. Esto desafiaba todo lo que había aprendido del colegio hasta el momento.

—¡Petunia es muy lista! —Declaró Lily llena de orgullo—decidió escribirle al director y recibió una respuesta suya a la semana. Al parecer ahora tienen un programa especial para parientes de magos, ¡Petunia va a ser una embajadora mágica!

—¿Eso que es? —cuestionó el chico mostrándose interesado.

Lily rio internamente, Severus era demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Seguramente esa necesidad de obtener respuestas era lo que lo hacía tan malditamente listo.

— ¿No que lo sabías todo? —cuestionó su hermana con saña. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de vengarse por sus malos tratos al inicio de su relación.

—Todo lo que mi madre me enseñó—admitió a regañadientes— y de seguro esta parte es nueva.

—Bien, primero viene un profesor del colegio muy arrugado y pequeñito—señaló Lily mientras con su mano mostraba la medida no mayor a un niño de unos tres o cuatro años—y te hace pregunta tras pregunta para saber la aptitud que tienes para los dientes deberes. Y al día siguiente llegan otros dos magos con él para hacerte más preguntas aburridisimas sobre él porque quieres entrar a la escuela y que quieres hacer con tu vida. Es súper tedioso. ¡Y eso que yo no era la que estaba respondiendo!

—Está bien, Lils. Es para que no ingresen personas que vayan a terminar lamentándolo—agregó su hermana conciliadora.

En lo profundo de su ser Lily también les daba a razón. Después de todo, al momento de decidir asistir a Hogwarts estabas dejando atrás cualquier posibilidad de reintegrarte a una vida normal como un muggle cualquiera. Estabas renunciando a ser lo que siempre habías creído que podías ser.

—Quizás no eres tan corriente como pensaba—espetó el chico repentinamente.

—Vaya, ese es todo un halago viniendo de Severus Snape—añadió Petunia con sorna.

—Hump, simplemente no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Sigues sin poder usar magia.

—Eres un inmaduro, Snape.

—Y tu una insoportable, Tuney.

—Y yo los quiero a ambos, así que dejen de pelear chicos—señaló cuando por fin encontró un momento idóneo para hablar— lo importante es que ahora los tres podemos ir a Slytherin y ser los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás.

Ante esto los tres chicos sonrieron, de verdad que era todo un alivio para ella el saber que no había perdido a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lily solo podía imaginar lo que sucedía entre su hermana y el sombrero. ¿Quizás platicaban sobre algún libro en común antes de ser sorteada? Conociendo a su hermana, no sería nada raro. En una ocasión había pasado casi media hora hablando con un oficial de aduana sobre los mejores cuidados para las gardenias de su jardín. Había sido increíblemente aburrido pero se había convertido en una muy divertida anécdota que relatar. ¡Tuney se sonrojaba cada vez que lo mencionaba!

Aunque ya se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Y si lo que Severus había dicho era verdad? Quizás los hermanos no siempre terminaban en la misma casa.

Aunque, para ser honesta, ella habrá sido la primera en romper el pacto de ir a Slytherin todos juntos. ¡Simplemente no se había sentido correcto! Y el sombrero le había dado la razón.

¿Sería posible que en verdad su hermana fuese a ir a una casa distinta a la suya?

Mientras Lily debatía sobre las posibles consecuencias de su impredecible sorteo, Petunia simplemente se encontraba tratando de llegar a un punto medio con el sombrero en cuestión. ¿Quién habría pensado que una prenda de tela podría ser tan elocuente? Si quitabas el mal olor que expedía casi parecía elegante.

—Cuán pocos modales, jovencita. Y pensar que ni siquiera estarías aquí de no ser por los recientes cambios—chistó el sombrero ofendido ante sus pensamientos.

_Perdón, pero no es realmente una crítica _trató de conciliar _Creo que deberías exigir que tomen un mejor cuidado de ti. ¡Eres un objeto mágico súper valioso que merece que se le trate como tal!_

Una risa profunda resonó en su cabeza— Bastante astuto de tu parte, pero aun así puedo ver que no era la primera impresión que te di.

—Quizás, pero eso no significa que no sea verdad—masculló. Eso de solo hablar a través de sus pensamientos la ponía nerviosa.

Después de algunos intercambios más de palabras, y de la recomendación de algunos productos que harían maravillas para recuperar el brillo de sus hebillas, volvieron al tema principal de su clasificación.

—Mmmm, difícil. Estas llena de arrojo y trabajo duro. Pero el deseo de probarte a ti misma parece ser aún mayor…toda una chiquilla astuta también… ¿Sería conveniente mandarte al nido del peligro?

—Quiero ir a donde pueda ser la mejor de mí misma—aseguró tomando la palabra. — Tengo que demostrar que soy especial. Que soy mágica a mi manera.

—¿Es eso así? Entonces tú deberías ir a ¡SLYTHERIN!

Lily notó cómo el ceño de Severus se fruncía aún más que cuando su clasificación había señalado Gryffindor. Quizás no estaba contento por tener que compartir su espacio con Petunia. Podrían llevarse mejor, pero aún no estaban ni cerca de ser los mejores amigos.

¿Quién sabía que pensaban los chicos?

Ella desde luego lo ignoraba y su creencia de que el 95% de ellos era un completo desperdicio se había incrementado cuando conoció a James Potter en el tren de venida. No era más que un chulillo insoportable.

Esa noche ella se dedicó a disfrutar del banquete y a conocer a sus nuevas compañeras de dormitorio. Socializar nunca se le había complicado. Para el desayuno tenía dos ideas claras: amaba su nuevo dormitorio y James Potter era un idiota.

Y quizás había pecado de ingenua al creer que en Hogwarts todo sería maravilloso, pero es que ni en sus más locos sueños se habría podido imaginar la escena que la saludó a la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor.

¡Severus y Petunia estaban sentados desayunando juntos!

Tuvo que pellizcarse ligeramente la piel procurando ser disimulada, tampoco quería exponerse al agrio humor de ambos tan temprano en la mañana. Lo más sorprendente es que no se maldecían entre ellos y el que estaban notoriamente separados de las demás personas en la mesa. ¿Acaso eso en la mejilla de Sev era un moretón?

Decidió separarse de sus nuevas amigas y tomar asiento junto a ellos cuando notó la ligera hinchazón en los ojos de su hermana. Pareciera que hubiese llorado durante toda la noche.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una vez se hubo acercado.

—Son idiotas—gruñó Sev mientras comía su avena con furia. Lily nunca creyó que esa sola acción podía llegar a verse tan violenta—Tuney pasó un examen de aptitud y entrevista tediosa ¿Qué hicieron ellos aparte de nacer?

Los demás alumnos a su alrededor se tensaron ante esto y pronto los cuchicheos escandalizados empezaron a resonar en los oídos de Lily. Cada oración era más ofensivo e ignorante que las demás.

¡Esto debía ser una broma!

¿Después del esfuerzo de su hermana se atrevían a juzgarla por ser una hija de muggles en Slytherin? ¡Y una infiltrada para rematar, según sus propias palabras!

De verdad que eran idiotas.

—En verdad, me importa muy poco su opinión—resopló Petunia de forma altanera, Lily estaba orgullosa de lo elegante que lucía su hermana cuando tomaba esa pose en específico. ¡Escondía tan bien sus emociones!

Aunque ella sabía que en realidad si le importaba y que cada comentario le resultaba más hiriente que el anterior.

_¡Malditos sangre pura! _Pensó con rencor.

La mueca de dolor y desagrado en la cara de su hermana era culpa de ellos. Lily no se los perdonaría.

—Tendremos nuestra venganza—aseguró la pelirroja viéndolos decidida. Severus le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, sabía que disfrutaba cuando se ponía ruda.

—Oh querida, yo ya empecé—aseguró Petunia sonriéndole tan dulcemente que le provocó un escalofrío—adivina quién es la única que cuenta con una habitación privada, eso sí que hizo reclamar a algunas niñas de papá. Pero ¿Cómo podría arriesgar mi seguridad de esa manera después de sus comentarios y actitudes hacía mí?

Y Lily supo, no por primera vez que tenía a la mejor hermana del mundo. Si había alguien capaz de torturar a toda una casa de serpientes de forma sutil e impecable, esa era Tuney.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Y quizás su camino por Hogwarts había sido más largo y duro de como lo recordaba, pero lo curioso del presente es que siempre tiene una forma tan efectiva y simple de absorber todo lo demás que el olvidarse de los detalles del pasado es relativamente simple.

En años posteriores resultaría difícil recordar con exactitud lo mucho que extrañaba a Tuney en sus clases normales. Después de todo los embajadores mágicos solo compartían con ellos las clases de astronomía, historia de la magia, estudios muggles y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, junto con alguna lección ocasional de Pociones.

Era extraño que pese a ir al mismo colegio ambas tuviesen vidas tan distintas, pero eso lo hacía mucho mejor. Al menos en su opinión.

Petunia siempre estaba lista para hablarle sobre sus clases de lucha sin varita, de sus estudios sobre sistemas gubernamentales muggles de diversos países y, sobre todo, de lo mucho que disfrutaba ser parte del programa de integración para embajadores del mundo mágico.

¡Todo sonaba tan increíble!

Y realmente la hacía sentir orgullosa el tener a una hermana que se desenvolvía tan bien en lo que, a todas luces, prometía ser un programa revolucionario ideado precisamente para estrechar los lazos del mundo mágico con el mundo muggle.

El deber principal de los embajadores siempre sería el de ayudar a crear la comunicación efectiva entre ambas partes. Lily sabía que anteriormente sólo había magos infiltrados en el correo pero que desde hace algunos años se habían preparado programas piloto en donde los familiares de hijos de muggles, y algunos squib, podían aprender más sobre el mundo mágico o muggle para ayudar a conservar el estatuto del secreto desde posiciones estratégicas en diversos departamentos.

Hasta el momento había funcionado bastante bien, aunque la de Petunia sería la primera generación en graduarse del programa especialmente creado para ello.

¿Y no era eso genial? Su hermana estaba a punto de hacer historia como parte de los primeros seis embajadores mágicos.

¿Qué importaba lo que algunos sangre pura obtusos opinaran?

Petunia era lo suficientemente astuta como para aprender rápidamente las habilidades que le ayudarían a desempeñarse en el futuro, además de que Lily adoraba ver lo ruda que se veía cuando estaba en alguna práctica de defensa. ¡Esas chicas de Slytherin ya podían empezar a temblar!

Si Petunia había logrado romper la nariz de Potter para que dejara de molestarla, entonces ellas no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Además dado que Severus ahora parecía tenerle un poco más de aprecio, también era capaz de destacar en la preparación de pociones que no requerían magia del usuario. Cabe mencionar, que la identificación de pociones parecía ser algo en lo que los tres destacaban escandalosamente bien.

La vida de verdad parecía más fácil en aquel entonces, era justo lo que nunca había soñado. Y no lamentaba ni por un instante el haber tomado la decisión de integrarse a tan maravilloso y extraño mundo.

Lo único que en algún momento trajo oscuridad a su vida había sido algo tan impredecible como extraño. La muerte de sus padres.

¿Qué si había llorado? Cada noche junto a su hermana hasta que encontró la fuerza para sanar en las alentadoras palabras de Potter de entre todas las personas. Para ser un capullo podía ser tierno a veces.

¿Qué si los extrañaba? Tanto o más que el día en que se tuvo que despedir de sus cuerpos mientras los bajaban a sus lechos eternos.

¿Su muerte las había marcado de alguna manera? Oh, definitivamente. No por nada tanto Lily como Petunia habían decidido convertirse en Aurora e investigadora policial respectivamente. Estaban decididas a apoyar en las investigaciones de casos similares saliendo de Hogwarts, tan sencillo como eso.

Y vaya que habían cumplido su palabra pese a las protestas de Severus.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Cuidado, Lily! —escuchó el grito poco antes de sentir el golpe. Merlín, Petunia sí que era pesada. Quizás debería de recordarle tomar una porción menor de postre a siguiente vez que fuesen a cenar.

—Auch, pesas—masculló mientras se ponían de pie.

—Mejor no bajes la guardia, ese hechizo pudo haberte volado la cabeza—respondió Petunia con ese tono de regaño que tanto odiaba. La hacía sentir como una niña otra vez.

Lo peor es que era consciente de que Petunia tenía razón, viendo los escombros dejados atrás por el impacto del hechizo perdido podía decir que habría sido algo muy doloroso de experimentar.

—Cierto, búsqueda ahora, quejas después.

—Y se supone que tú eres mi protectora—ignoró el tono sarcástico de su hermana con un gesto de fastidio. A veces podría ser realmente odiosa

—Sí, sí, Tuney. Soy un desastre de Aurora y es por eso que ahora eres la única Evans que puede poner en alto el apellido—colocó un escudo protector de forma precautoria mientras exploraban los alrededores. No tenía caso ser silenciosas, quien sea que hubiese disparado ya sabía que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Solo camina, no podemos pasar toda la tarde aquí.

Lily suspiró y decidió no comentar nada sobre el tono impaciente de su hermana, sabía que tenía razón y que realmente no tenían tiempo que perder. Peor dado que habían sido localizadas y se encontraban en ligeros problemas.

¿No se suponía que la investigación junto a su hermana tenía que ser divertida?

—Te dije que debimos esperar a James—masculló irritada mientras prestaba especial atención a su entorno.

—Seguiríamos sentadas como idiotas en la oficina, señora Potter.

—No es su culpa haber sido castigado—masculló en vano tratando de defender a su esposo.

—Claro, Black hizo toda esa idiotez de auto asignarse los archivos él solito—sonrió ganándose un mohín de parte de su hermana.

Al doblar la esquina del destartalado edificio se encontraron con la escena que tanto temían.

—Llegamos tarde—maldijo Petunia mientras se agachaba para comprobar los signos vitales aunque supiese que era en vano. Los muggles estaban muertos.

—Esta vez son más—masculló Lily mientras enviaba un patronus a su jefe. Necesitaban refuerzos para poder despejar la zona y proceder a buscar pistas—¿Algo digno de mención?

—Lo mismo de siempre—comentó Petunia mientras le enseñaba a su hermana la marca tenebrosa marcada en el pecho de las víctimas, justo como en los casos anteriores.

Lily suspiró incapaz de aportar algo más.

—Con algo de suerte habrán fallecido lo suficientemente reciente como para que Severus obtenga una muestra del veneno en su sistema—ofreció Petunia tratando de consolarla. Aunque poco hiciera para mejorar su ánimo.

La mejor de las suertes habría sido encontrarlos vivos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—Las buenas noticias son que Petunia tiene razón—comentó Severus una vez hubo arribado a la escena junto al resto del equipo.

La mala noticia permaneció sin ser dicha aunque Lily ya sospechaba cuál era: Severus no podía identificar los componentes principales. Detrás del mismo debía de encontrarse una mente realmente privilegiada en el ramo, considerando que Severus era uno de los mejores pocionistas del país y que, sin importar que, siempre había logrado hacerle frente a los retos que suponía el noble arte de preparar pociones.

—Eso también es información valiosa—aseguró Petunia viéndolos fijamente—no hay tantos magos o brujas capaces de crear algo tan sofisticado.

—Así es Petunia—Y Lily creyó estar imaginando la mirada melancólica que le arrojó el mago a su hermana. Seguramente imaginaba cosas. —Por eso mismo es una información vital. Algo tan puro no pudo haber sido preparado por cualquiera.

Agradeciendo el apoyo a su departamento y prometiendo reunirse en una ocasión posterior, ambas hermanas se despidieron del pocionista.

—Deberías pedirle una cita—comentó Lily con una sonrisa después de algunos momentos. Y la verdad sea dicha, no le molestaría ver a su hermana junto a su mejor amigo. Serían una pareja adorable.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! Sé que te gusta—repentinamente una idea traviesa e infantil llegó a su cabeza. Rayos, seguramente lo Potter se le estaba pegando. —Severus y Petunia, sentados en un árbol. B-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e.

Petunia simplemente rodó los ojos. —Muy madura, Lily. Pero estás equivocada, Severus no me gusta. No es realmente mi tipo.

—¿Por qué? Si Severus es genial.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te casaste tú con él? —Suspiró ante la vista de su hermana mordiendo su labio—Yo quiero a alguien que me quiera a mí y solo a mí. Un hombre de familia honrado y cuya lealtad este solo en su esposa e hijos.

Y aunque viéndolo objetivamente no era una lista muy extensa, sí que costaba dar con hombres así.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lo que menos esperaba encontrar después de la última conversación que había tenido con su hermana era a está hablando suavemente con un chico muggle. Al parecer era uno de los familiares de una de las víctimas de su más reciente caso.

¿Petunia le estaría contando sobre cómo el equipo de laboratorio era incapaz de detectar correctamente las toxinas? Por la expresión en el rostro del chico lo dudaba mucho.

Y pese a que normalmente le habría parecido algo tan trivial y sin chiste, el brillo en la mirada de su hermana definitivamente era de admiración. Y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Su hermana era orgullosa, independiente y muy seca con sus opiniones y actuar, Era extraño verla siendo tan dulce y femenina. ¿Qué había pasado con Petunia rompe cráneos Evans?

Al parecer se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación con el tal Dursley.

—¡Petunia, el jefe nos está llamando! —gritó sin siquiera pretender estar arrepentida. Era chocante ver a su hermana así.

Más tarde se disculparía, quizás. Pero es que ahora mismo solo quería separar a su hermana del chico. No es que fuese horroroso, pero tampoco era guapo. Era más alto que ellas, aunque algo regordete y la mueca que le dedicó la hicieron sentir completamente incomoda.

Vale, al parecer el sentimiento de aversión era mutuo.

—Oh, cierto. Había olvidado la reunión—respondió la rubia con una ligera risa. —Estaba actualizando a Vernon sobre el estado del archivo de su madre.

El rostro del chico se relajó inmediatamente mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana.

—Perdóneme, señorita Evans, la he apartado de su deber. Pero su sonrisa simplemente me deslumbró por un instante y olvidé por completo la hora—aseguró el chico mientras besaba el dorso de su mano a modo de despedida. —Me siento más tranquilo ahora que sé que el caso está en tan capaces manos.

El sonrojo que invadió la cara de su hermana solo logró aumentar su mal humor. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para tratar de alejar a su hermana de su lado de tan vil forma?

—¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con mi hermana? —gruño Lily. Era odiosamente cursi, como una página de los nauseabundos libros que Tuney tanto disfrutaba cuando niña.

—No era mi intención incomodarlas señoritas Evans—masculló el joven más para Petunia que para ella.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia—aseguró su hermana negando con la cabeza rápidamente—es solo que Lils a veces es un poco boca floja y no mide sus palabras. Le ruego disculpe su grosería, señor Dursley.

—Hey, yo solo…—tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar chillar de dolor. ¿Alguna vez había mencionado lo mucho que odiaba los tacones de Tuney? Eran armas mortales mucho peores que cualquiera de sus hechizos.

—Sería genial si pudiésemos reunirnos después para hablar un poco más de su caso. Quizás pueda recordar algo más que nos ayude a identificar a los culpables del asesinato de su madre. Un hombre como usted no debería pasar por tal pena completamente solo— Lily gruñó a notar el tono meloso de su hermana. Genial, tendría que aguantar otra reunión con el insoportable. ¿Por qué había escogido a Tuney como su compañera nuevamente?

Además, ¿no era un tanto grotesco el coquetear tan descaradamente sobre los archivos de la madre muerta del tal Dursley?

—Afortunadamente mi hermana Marjorie está a mi lado para que afrontemos este duro golpe unidos, probablemente se la presente en un futuro—aseguró antes de finalmente irse.

Una vez se hubieron despedido del obeso muggle, Lily marchó rumbo al único lugar donde podría encontrar un oído dispuesto a escuchar y criticar sin mayor incentivo que el de su eterna amistad.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—No quiero llamar cuñado a esa cosa—gimió Lily mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared.

—¿Y tú objetivo de venir a quejarte a mi oficina es? —cuestionó Severus alzando una de sus cejas. Maldita sea, algún día conseguiría hacer lo mismo.

—¿Conseguir el apoyo incondicional de mi mejor amigo casi hermano? —preguntó tentativamente haciendo un mohín cuando escuchó la risa ahogada del ahora traidor de su fe.

—Viniste al lugar equivocado— negó Severus mientras escribía algunos apuntes en su libreta— Además, tú tienes mucho de que disculparte con Tuney.

—¿Yo?

—Dos palabras, Lils. James Potter.

—¡Hey! —atinó a gritar entre ofendida y sorprendida. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo por parte de su amigo.

—Vernon no puede ser peor que la cosa que tienes por esposo—continuó su ahora enemigo mientras observaba atentamente las muestras de su caldero—Necesito raíces de margarita, ¿puedes pasarme el frasco detrás de ti?

—Eres horrible, Severus—gimió Lily pasándole el frasco solicitado sin queja.

Severus sonrió de esa forma en que le daba a entender el gran cariño que le tenía. Y aunque por un momento todo pareció relajarse, Lily sabía que una sombra cubría la paz mental de su amigo desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Quieres decirme que está mal? —preguntó finalmente para recibir un largo silencio como respuesta.

—No es el momento adecuado, Lily—masculló mientras volvía a sus notas sin decir nada más por el resto de su visita.

Lo curioso es que cada vez que avanzaba en sus investigaciones, su ceño se fruncía más y más. Severus no parecía nada feliz con lo que iba encontrando.

¿Qué es lo que podría estar mal?

Su extraño pensamiento fue prontamente respondido cuando un grupo de aurores entró repentinamente al laboratorio de su amigo sin la menor conmiseración por el contenido del mismo. Diferentes pociones que implicaban semanas de trabajo duro habían sido volcadas repentinamente por la prisa que tenían para sitiar el lugar.

—¡Severus Snape, quedas arrestado bajo el cargo de asesinato de noventa y siete muggles en los últimos tres años!— gritó el más cercano a Lily.

El rostro de Severus se endureció y perdió todo rastro de la picardía que le mostrase antes. Esto era una horrible pesadilla.

—Esperen, esto tiene que ser un error—protestó la chica mientras intentaba acercarse a su amigo. Sin importar a que costo, se aseguraría de que Severus permaneciera lo más lejos de Azkaban posible.

—Silencio, Evans. Permanece atrás sino quieres que te impliquemos también.

El ceño de Lily se hizo aún más profundo ante lo dicho, definitivamente había algo mal en todo el asunto.

—Es Potter, tú maldito…—se interrumpió a sí misma cuando notó el gesto que Severus le hacía con la mano. Tenía razón. Debían guardar la calma.

—¿Con cuales pruebas se me acusa? —gruñó Severus sin perder el temple.

—Llevamos muestras de los muggles envenenados a diferentes pocionistas. Todos pudieron identificar los componentes sin problemas y hasta sugirieron antídotos— En este punto el auror estrechó su mirada— ¿Qué otro interés podrías tener al obstaculizar la investigación que el de cubrir tus huellas?

—¡Eso por sí solo no probaría nada! —chilló Lily completamente ofendida. Si bien la situación resultaba sospechosa, dudaba que fuese algo como lo que sugerían.

—Existen más pruebas, Potter—escupió el hombre como si su apellido le quemara. —Pero deberán esperar hasta el juicio para oírlas y tratar de refutarlas.

Sin embargo Lily pudo ver en su mirada que no estaban dispuestos a escuchar ni a Severus ni a su defensa y que en realidad la suerte del Slytherin ya estaba decidida.

¿Por qué simplemente no admitían que acusarían a Severus sin importar lo que pasara?

Seguramente esto tenía que ver con las próximas elecciones de Ministro. Solo buscaban un chivo expiatorio. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la cabeza misma del departamento a cargo de llevar la parte más complicada para defender su inocencia a través de alguna falta de capacidad?

—Lo siento, Lily—escuchó susurrar justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Quizás había dolido al despertar y la vigilancia hacia su persona había sido en extremo molesta durante semanas, pero había valido la pena al final.

Severus había escapado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Al pasar de las semanas no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amigo, Petunia había tomado la noticia muy a su manera. Simplemente se había encogido de hombros y había pretendido que no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. Vaya mentira más grande.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto de su desaparición. Al mismo tiempo las visitas de Vernon aumentaron y con ello el buen humor de su hermana hizo aparición cada vez con más frecuencia. Pese a lo mucho que odiara al sujeto, no podía negar que trataba a su hermana como la más preciada rosa del jardín.

¡Y era muy bueno escogiendo chocolates!

Petunia regularmente le invitaba parte de sus regalos, seguramente tratando de ablandar su actitud ante su pretendiente. Para variar le estaba funcionando.

¿Por qué Petunia tenía que ser tan astuta?

El momento en que su aparente paz se rompió fue el mismo en el que conoció a Marjorie Eileen Dursley. ¿Era acaso una regla mundial que todas las Eileen eran unas malditas o era solo las que ella conocía?

Recordaba perfectamente a la madre de Severus, no había sido una mujer bondadosa y su desaparición posterior a la muerte de su esposo había supuesto un tremendo alivio para todo el pueblo. Después de liberarse sorpresivamente de su marido gracias a una intoxicación alcohólica, seguramente quería irse lo más lejos posible del lugar que tanto la había hecho sufrir.

Mientras ella pensaba en ese extraño hecho y los enamorados charlaban alegremente, de un momento a otro, la hermana del tal Vernon había explotado en un completo ataque de celos.

Y es que cómo no hacerlo cuando su hermano había rehusado ir con ella a una tienda de mascotas en busca de trajes para sus doce perros. ¡Él siempre la había complacido!

Claro que ahora Vernon tenía a una mujer aún más importante en su vida.

—¡No eres más que una maldita bruja! ¡Mi Vernon no era así antes de conocerte! —chilló colérica.

—Claro que no, esa vendría siendo mi hermana—desestimó Petunia conservando la calma. No sería la primera vez que se defendía de ataques tan directos.

Lily decidió que bien podría echarle una mano a su hermana y aprovechando el que no las habían presentado anteriormente por estar perdidos el uno en el otro simplemente habló.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Dursley. Soy una bruja certificada. ¿Quiere que convierta a su perro en un sapo? Sería mucho más fácil de cuidar—comentó con falsa preocupación. Ese perro era igual de desagradable que su dueña.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la mente de Marjorie Dursley.

—¡Bola de fenómenos! Ven conmigo, Verny—exclamó parándose bruscamente de la mesa. Al menos tendría lo que quería al final: separar a su hermano de la tal Petunia que había acaparado su tiempo.

—Yo me quedo con Petunia—musitó Vernon decidido para sorpresa de ambas hermanas.

Sin embargo, esta no había sido la única ocasión en que los hermanos Dursley habían discutido y desde hacía algún tiempo atrás Vernon se había propuesto permanecer junto a la chica que tanto quería.

Si, quizás perdería la oportunidad de entrar a Grunnings como un administrativo gracias a los contactos de su hermana. Pero al final del día sería feliz junto a Petunia.

Marjorie simplemente salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

—Bienvenido a la familia, supongo—masculló Lily mientras palmeaba ligeramente el brazo de Vernon.

—Gracias, Lily. Pero ahora que lo mencionas—exclamó el chico mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de su hermana.

_Oh, no. No puede estar pasando _pensó.

—Sabes, Petunia querida. Algunas personas podrían ver como una vergüenza y un escándalo el hecho de que hayas tomado la decisión de trabajar incluso después de estar casada—empezó mientras acariciaba los delgados nudillos de la mujer que amaba. No había necesidad de que mencionara que su hermana era una de esas personas. Era completamente comprensible

Aun así la rubia no pudo evitar erizarse ante esto. Si Vernon planeaba por un solo instante el decirle que tenía que dejar su carrera y botar todo su trabajo por el bien de las apariencias, entonces se encontraría con una muy desagradable sorpresa. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su independencia.

—Pero yo sé que tú y yo podemos mandar a esa bola de gamberros a meterse en sus propios asuntos—Vernon volteó a verla con esa sonrisa especial en los ojos—ellos simplemente no han comprendido lo especial que es mi bella flor. Petunia, querida mía, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

—Oh, Vernon—chilló con alegría antes de lanzarse contra su ahora prometido.

Y aunque Lily quisiese evitar por completo la unión y maldecir contra el mundo por el espécimen de cuñado que le había tocado, la verdad es que Dursley hacía feliz a su hermana. Ella podría protestar y señalar cada uno de los defectos del hombre, pero jamás podría decir que no quería a Tuney. Si acaso, esa era su única cualidad. Y nada sería nunca más importante que la completa felicidad de su hermana.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Es hora del postre y los meseros empiezan a mirarnos raro—gimió cuando después de cinco minutos, el par de enamorados se rehusaba a soltarse

Ellos simplemente la ignoraron y continuaron sus arrumacos. ¿Así se sentía ser la tercera rueda? Silenciosamente se disculpó con su hermana por todas las que le había hecho pasar en sus últimos meses de Hogwarts.

—Lily—el ronco susurro la sacó de su estupor e inmediatamente buscó la fuente a su alrededor. No parecía venir de ningún lado en particular.

Sintió un par de dedos trazar un extraño patrón en su hombro y entonces lo supo. Severus.

Con cuidado de no alertar a sus acompañantes, se levantó de la mesa y caminó resueltamente hacia los aseos más cercanos.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó sosteniendo firmemente la varita.

—¿Crees en mí? —escuchó preguntar y ante su mudo asentimiento la cabeza flotante de su amigo se manifestó ante ella. No pudo contener sus lágrimas ni las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Estás a salvo—sollozó.

—Necesitan algo mejor que un montón de aurores novatos para detenerme, Lils—exclamó con burla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Simplemente lo había extrañado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez compuesta.

—Apuesto a que busca nuestra ayuda—la voz de su hermana proveniente de la entrada del baño la sobresaltó. No había esperado verla lejos de su prometido tan pronto. —Deberías de estar más atenta a tu entorno, Lily. ¿Cómo piensas probar la inocencia de Severus sino puedes protegerlo hasta el momento adecuado?

Y aunque su tono era de regaño, el significado de sus palabras logró dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Estaban nuevamente unidos bajo un mismo frente!

—¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pedirles? —preguntó Severus más curioso que acusatorio.

—Yo también soy buena en pociones, ¿recuerdas? —recriminó la rubia—además, yo también he hecho mi propia investigación mientras averiguaba más sobre la muerte de la madre de Vernon.

Mientras Lily los observaba atenta, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había obviado durante la primera reunión de su hermana con su futuro cuñado. Si, puede que ahora Petunia estuviese completamente enamorada del regordete chico, pero en un principio su acercamiento había sido una búsqueda de información al más puro estilo Slytherin.

¿Sus padres habrían estado orgullosos de los dotes de feme fatale de su hija mayor? Esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

—Entonces, corrígeme si me equivoco Severus, pero todo inició con un gato. ¿Verdad? —la sonrisa de Severus demostraba lo complacido que estaba con lo dicho por su hermana.

—Esa fue la fase uno—admitió—en esas fechas aún hacía pruebas para deshacerse de un mayor estorbo.

Y aunque Lily intentó reprimir un grito ante la verdad expresada en sus miradas, no lo logró completamente. En verdad que había obviado demasiadas cosas a lo largo de los años.

Por ahora, solo restaba hacer un plan.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Y aunque aprender la verdad había sido realmente impresionante, lo que realmente perturbaba a Lily era la capacidad que mostraba la bruja para actuar sin remordimientos. Y todo en pos de un propósito mayor según sus propias palabras.

¿Qué clase de madre sería capaz de incriminar a su propio hijo con tal de cimentar el poder político que facilitaría la obtención del poder a un completo loco?

Hasta el momento solo había escuchado rumores del tal Voldemort y de sus seguidores. Quienes al parecer se hacían llamar mortífagos.

¿Qué podía orillar a un mago a actuar con tal cantidad de locura?

La muerte de más de trescientos muggles a lo largo de los últimos ocho años bajo su mano había sido confirmada por la misma Eileen.

Después de todo, eran solo daños colaterales.

¿Qué importaban sus vidas cuando ayudarían a plantar la semilla de la duda entre ambos grupos? ¡Programas como el de los embajadores mágicos eran los responsables de hacer que la cultura y la gloria del mundo mágico se fuesen a la ruina!

Según sus ideales los magos y brujas eran una raza superior que no necesitaba rebajarse a la extinción.

Y aparentemente veían en Voldemort su salvación.

—¡El señor oscuro se alzará sobre nosotros y gobernará trayendo la gloria del mundo mágico de vuelta! Sólo esperen, somos demasiados y no podrán detenernos a todos, su patético régimen caerá. ¡Y ustedes sangre sucias serán las primeras!—gritó Eileen con un dejo de locura antes de ser puesta bajo un hechizo aturdidor.

Por un momento todo había sido demasiado aterrador.

Lily sostuvo la mano de Severus con su izquierda, tratando de consolarlo, y la de Petunia con su derecha, buscando el apoyo que necesitaba. Quizás los mortifagos se alzaran ante ellos y los tiempos oscuros estuvieran cada vez más cerca, pero lo afrontarían juntos como siempre.

Solo necesitaban permanecer unidos.


End file.
